


Breathe - AJ

by tribridposie



Series: Breathe, Clementine. [3]
Category: The Walking Dead (Telltale Video Game)
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:07:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25143616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tribridposie/pseuds/tribridposie
Relationships: Clementine & Violet (Walking Dead: Done Running), Clementine/Violet (Walking Dead: Done Running), Minerva/Violet (Walking Dead: Done Running)
Series: Breathe, Clementine. [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1821271
Kudos: 8





	Breathe - AJ

* * *

_**AJ’S FATE** _

The loud _crunch_ of the walker’s head makes AJ want to gag, god, he hates these woods.

He hides behind a rock as he hears the nearby moans of several walkers, choosing to wait them out instead of putting himself at risk.   
  
He wasn't with _her_ anymore.

AJ had to watch out for himself now, he had to learn to not rely on anyone else to protect him.

His eyes shine as he looks at the walker he had just put down, idea popping into that little head of his.

He proceeds to gut the smelly old bastard, pulling out his innards and rubbing them all over himself.

He wants to gag and vomit, but for the sake of his life, he chooses to stay quiet and be a man about it.

 _You’re 6, you prick. Go back to Clementine._  
  
His breathing intensifies as he mentally battled his subconscious about the older girl.

_Go home, kid. Don’t be stupid._

Shut up.

_You need her._

Shut the fuck up.

_You’ll die before you even hit the road, kid. Go back._

”Shut up.”

His voice startles himself, stopping the process of rubbing _walker_ all over his tiny body.

The pack of walkers has passed by now, and he’s completely camouflaged. He runs up besides them, walking slowly to match their infuriating slow speed.

Their smell is rancid, and AJ is sure he has never smelled something so disgusting before in his life.   
  
_These assholes, they’ve been rotting a damn while._

The bright moon illuminated his path, warning him of any little rocks that might trip him up.

A shot rings out, and the pack is suddenly riled up.

Their footsteps increase slightly, they’re clearly starving, and they’re excited to have heard the dinner bell.

He goes along with them for a while, curious as to what might’ve been that shot.   
  
He wasn’t near the school, was he? 

And if so, who the hell would risk shooting off a gun at night? Especially just once?

His gut didn’t like the feeling of it all.

Eventually, after walking for over half an hour, he finds the horrifying scene.

It takes a moment for him to realize that his dead buddies are now chomping into the body.

The tears don’t stop. Why don’t they stop? 

“C-Clem?”

He cautiously approaches the feasting, covering his mouth in a small whimper as his eyes land on the easily recognizable face of his former parent.

He watches as two of the beasts rip apart her stomach, pulling out long strings of intestines. God, it was all disgusting. 

He cant help but to lean into the nearest tree and empty his stomach onto the floor.

* * *

He runs.

He bolts as fast as he can, silent tears running down his face. The shot had rung out for miles, ringing the dinner bell for dozens of those monsters.

He ran as fast as he could, his brain trying to hide the image of his protector’s body just _lying_ there, on the cold, hard ground. 

He trips over a giant tree root, skin skidding along the dirt and rocks.

It burns.  
  
His cuts burn as he begins to bleed.

The smell of fresh blood arouse the nearest walkers, bringing them in his direction.

He cries as he runs and runs, only to be pulled back by a bony, thin, blue hand.

He yells as the sharp teeth dig into his shoulder, ripping out brown skin, revealing bloody meat under it.

He screams in pain as the others grab him and tear his weak, little body apart. 

The last image he registers in his brain as he’s being torn and eaten into is that of Clem smiling at him.

”Clem.”

* * *

By morning, the only remaining evidence of AJ are the trails of blood and human remains scattered across the forest floor.

His tattered clothing would let them know. 

He was glad they could know.

They deserved to know his fate.

* * *


End file.
